Anakin's Companion
by ChaosLordLedgermayne
Summary: Star Wars III, except Obi-Wan stays on Coruscant with Anakin instead of going to Utapau. First fanfic, please r/r!


_This story starts during the Jedi Council session in which Obi-Wan is assigned the task of hunting Grievous after he is found. Windu has just suggested sending the Jedis' "most cunning and insightful Master" after Grievous, and Obi-Wan asks who…_

Obi-Wan's heart lurched. His eyes flickered from Ki-Adi-Mundi to Mace Windu, and then to Yoda, all of whom returned his gaze with identical half-smiles at his surprise.

The diplomat in him immediately began assembling arguments against this turn of events as he stalled for more time to gather his thoughts. "Me?"

"Who better to send?" responded Mundi.

"Master Windu, perhaps, he faced Grievous only days ago," was Obi-Wan's answer, his mind racing furiously. "Then Master Yoda may stay behind, and who better to remain on Coruscant, should Sidious respond to the threat against Grievous?"

A number of previously amused faces turned thoughtful. A new idea sprung to the Negotiator's mind, and he pressed his momentary advantage. "I am overwhelmed that you hold me in such high esteem, but perhaps Sidious does not think that way. Sending me may not provoke as great a response as sending Master Windu– "

This brought the half-smiles back to the other Masters' faces. "In terms of publicity, Master Kenobi, you know no rival," Agen Kolar said. "Forgive me for saying so, Master Windu, but for every HoloNet story about your exploits in combat, there are a dozen that sing the praises of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Perhaps Sidious would have more reason for caution if you stay and Master Windu leaves."

_HoloNet…_the phrase triggered a fresh line of thought, and Obi-Wan pounced on it like a nexu. "Only because of Anakin. Without him, there would have been far fewer – I would not have lived long enough to be the subject of this many stories."

Plo Koon spoke up. "This Council has decided that Anakin's post is on Coruscant. He cannot accompany you."

"No, but I can accompany him."

The room was silent.

Unsurprisingly, Yoda grasped his meaning first. "Propose instead, do you, to stay on Coruscant to watch over young Skywalker? To use your _attachment_ to ensure that to the Jedi, loyal he remains?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Assigning him to spy on the Chancellor will shake his faith in the Jedi Order. If I stay–" a pang of guilt struck with the force of a MagnaGuard's electrostaff – "He will remember that the Jedi still obey the greater good." _For my sake,_ he thought bitterly.

"You believe the Council's order to spy on the Chancellor will disturb Skywalker this much?" queried Mace.

The image of Anakin's anguished face blazed across Obi-Wan's mind.

"You didn't see his face, Master Windu," he said softly. "Anakin is loyal to people, not abstractions like the greater good. Even the will of the Force means little to him compared to the people he cares for, despite my best efforts to teach him otherwise. He will be torn between the Jedi and Palpatine, and I cannot say with confidence that the Jedi will win. If I stay with him, he will stay with the Jedi."

Silence blanketed the Council chamber once more as each master weighed the dangers of pitting a master other than Kenobi against Grievous against the dangers of the Chosen One deserting the Jedi. The masters exchanged looks. Then, one by one, their eyes turned to Yoda.

Yoda nodded. "This point, the Council concedes. Stay on Coruscant, you shall, and watch over young Skywalker. Leave, I will, to hunt down Grievous and force Sidious' hand, if to continue the war he wishes."

Obi-Wan felt the agreement of the other masters. The Negotiator had emerged victorious once again. He would not be leaving Anakin alone on Coruscant.

But despite this, he could not dislodge his guilty conscience.

_Look what you've become, Kenobi. You're using your bond with the closest friend you've ever had – _

_ To manipulate him into continued subservience to the Council, which is using _his_ bond with Palpatine as a tool against the Republic we've served for millennia._

_ You've sunk to their level, Kenobi._

_ You've never doubted the Council's wisdom this much before. Qui-Gon and Anakin have rubbed off on you._

_But is that such a bad thing?_


End file.
